It's called a lovehate relationship
by MoonyMeg
Summary: Lily finds a new crush on James, even though she hates him. Lily stays at her friends for the summer, knowing James lived next door. Love takes the summer b4 7th year. COMPLETED!
1. Daydreams

Chapter 1

Daydreams.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this looks toward lawyer **Yes you do or you will have JKR after me. **Ok. I do not own Harry potter or in this case I don't own The Marauders or lily. I own the other characters and the plot.

Lily

_I wonder what hes doing now… He's probably playing quidditch at his huge manor. He and Black and Lupin maybe even Pettigrew. Yah he's in the air his hair muffled by the wind as flies the quaffle into the goalposts. Wait what am I doing? Am I daydreaming about what Potter does on holiday? His hair does look extremely sexy after he gets off his broom. What am I thinking? I hate him, I think… No there is no way I am falling for James. Wow I just thought of him as James. Am I out of my mind? I need to owl Anna. She will be able to figure out what I am thinking._

Lily stepped out of her daydream and went up to her room. "Constantine?" She called looking for her owl. The owl appeared in the window a letter attached to his foot.

"There you are! I was just about to write a letter to Anna. Sit tight while I write. Wait what's this?" Lily asked and grabbed the owl's talon. She grasped the letter. She noticed right away that it was from Hogwarts. She tore it open as quickly as she could.

Dear Ms. Evans,

We the members of the staff at Hogwarts would like to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl. This is a very difficult responsibility but we knew that you were capable of this task. There are some formal regulations and some more personal ones we need you to follow:

1. On September 1st at 11:30am you need to be in the Head's Compartment to meet the head boy and have a meeting with the prefects.

2. We ask that you wear your 'Head Girl' pin on your robes at all times.

3. For this meeting we need you to have a list of plans for what you want to have done with the school.

4. As Head Girl you are allowed to give detentions to those who need it. Please do not play favorites or give them more then needed.

On a more personal note, we would like you to watch over the 'Marauders' as they call themselves. These boys include (_They don't need to tell me for I know them perfectly well_ Lily thought) Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew. They are quite the trouble makers and we just need more eyes on them.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

_Great they are going to make me watch those stupid(yet sexy) marauders._ Lily thought when she read her rules. She wondered why they didn't just tell her who the Head Boy was. She thought about how it might be for awhile then started her letter to her friend Anna. Lily gave the note to Constantine who seemed not too pleased in having to fly the letter to Anna's. Anna's owl and Lily's didn't seem to get along. Sometimes Anna joked and called the birds James and Lily.

Lily just told the bird, "Behave yourself and maybe Gwen will be nice. I will give a surprise when you get home if I hear you're behaving yourself over there." The owl nodded like it actually understood what Lily was telling it.

James

_She's probably at her muggle house in some muggle town, reading and studying. I mean this IS our NEWT year yet I think I am going to have a LIFE this summer. I can see her in a armchair, her red hair tucked behind her ear like it always is when she's reading. She always looks so… perfect in her zone. I wish she would think of me. But who am I kidding the girl hates me. Yah some tricks I played were pretty nasty but its all in fun! Maybe I will act different and not ask her out all the time. Maybe she will notice me. _

"JAMES! Stop daydreaming so we can play!" Sirius bellowed ruining James's thoughts.

"Ok MOM, Just let me send this letter to Arthur Weasley, it's about this years team." James replied. Sirius went up to his friend and slapped him playfully.

"You will not talk to your mother that way, Jamesie poo." Sirius said in a girly tone. "Wait, Weasley? Isn't he that scrawny 4th year?"

"Yes that one. I see potential of him being our new seeker. Now I just need my owl. LUNA?" James called for his bird. "weird she's always here 5 seconds after I call her."

James and Sirius headed down the manor stairs in search of the missing owl. Remus saw them on their way. "Hey guys, what's taking you so long?" He asked his friends.

"I can't find Luna." James retorted. "MMMUUUMMM! HAVE YOU SEEN LUNA?"

"No, James dear. I haven't seen her in a couple days actually." Maggie Potter answered.

"Did Dad use her?" James asked.

"Not that I know of, she must be getting a letter for you." Just like it was a cue a small grey and cobalt blue owl flew through the window. It had a letter in its talon.

"There she is." James took the letter from the owl, it was greasy a sure sign that it was from Peter. "Peter owled us boys."

"When is Wormtail coming?" Remus said.

"He's not, apparently. He got a summer job and will be working the rest of the summer." James stated.

"Good. That guy gets annoying sometimes, he's kinda getting standoffish lately too." Siruis said.

"He's still your friend, Sirius." Maggie told him.

"Yes, that he is. Well why don't we get to the game?" James said and the gang headed out to the quidditch pitch.


	2. Leaving home for the manor

Chapter 2

Leaving home for the manor.

A/N: the song is Three days grace, I hate everything about you.

Lily

Lily spent her afternoon reading in her room waiting for her friend's advice._ I wonder what's taking her so long… _Lily thought to herself. Just then she heard a faint "pop" and not only Anna but Leah appeared in her room.

"To decipher this letter I had to call in reinforcements." Anna stated.

"Great, I was planning to owl her with the situation AFTER you answered me but whatever." Lily told them.

"Well to me it seems that, you have fallen for Mr. James Potter. Which is pretty crazy to me. Since you have hated him since first year when he made your ears enlarge to the size of your head." Leah said.

Anna chuckled at the memory. Lily gave her a death stare. "You have to admit that was pretty funny."

"No I don't." Lily said with some anger in her voice. "How could this happen? I mean I hate EVERYTHING about him, why do I love him. Woah those are song lyrics." Both witch friends stared at lily for they never had heard of the Muggle rock song. "Here I will play the song for you." She went to her CD player and played the song (A/N: I know this is a newer song but it was TO perfect.) Anna and Leah thought that the lyrics were perfect.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know  
  
"That's a great song! Muggles have music like this?" Leah said, enjoying the rock beat.

"Yeah they do." Lily told her. "So what is this thing I have with Ja-Potter?"

"It's called a Love/Hate relationship, my dear." Stated Anna like it was so simple.

"So I love him yet hate him at the same time. That does sound about right to me." Lily said.

"YOU LOVE HIM? That's a whole different deal." Leah said.

"NO, I mean I LIKE him. I don't love him, I didn't say that I did, did I?" lily said frantically.

"Yes, you said love. I know it can't be love, not yet. So don't worry about it. Has he owled you at all this summer? I know he did last year." Anna replied.

"Actually he hasn't. It has amazed me and this summer I actually want him to, and he doesn't. how ironic is that?"

"Well if he won't, you will have to. Owl him, ask him how his summer is going." Leah told her.

"He will suspect something. Hey, girls can I come spend the summer at one of you guy's place? Petunia is being a royal pain in the arse this summer. She's get married to a whale of a man." Lily asked her friends.

"Why don't you both stay at my parent's manor? We never stay there because it's to close to Potter's but seeing that now that isn't a problem we should." Leah said to her friends.

"That sounds wonderful. Exactly how close are the 2 manors?" lily asked.

"We share a qudditch pitch. So we are back to back." Leah told them.

"Let me go ask if I can." Anna said and with a pop she was gone.

"I am going to tell mum that I am leaving for the rest of the summer. Petunia will be jumping for joy, to learn I'm out of her hair." Lily then ran downstairs and told her mother.

"Let's go, shall we?" Anna said when the three girls were ready to leave.

James

The three boys headed out to the Quidditch pitch on the south side of the Potter estate. "Ok usual 3 person positions." James called.

"Isn't it always? Remus and I are always chasers and you're our keeper." Sirius hollered.

"Well I would play chaser but you guys don't let me."

"It's only because you are the best chaser Gryffindor has seen in years." Remus said as James grinned proudly. The boys mounted their brooms and soared into the air.

Remus and Sirius were so-so chasers. They did a lot better when James was busy thinking about Lily in the goalposts, like he was today. After about a three hours it got dark and the boys traveled inside. Maggie rushed to them.

"Why weren't you boys wearing light cloaks? Its chilly out there, come inside and let me get the house elves to make you some dinner, since you missed it." Immediately 3 house elves appeared out of the kitchen.

"What can we get the mistress?" One, named Klink asked.

"What do you boys want?" Maggie asked the hungry teens.

"WHATEVER YOU GOT, mum Potter!" Sirius yelled.

"Ok then, Get them some of that soup we had at dinner, 3 ribeye steaks with potatoes, and 3 slices of pumpkin pie." Maggie commanded and the house elves ran off into the kitchen.

"I want you all to eat all the food on your plates, especially you Remus. I think you are getting to thin." Maggie was like a mother to all of the boys.

"Not a problem!" Sirius announced and everyone laughed. Sirius could really eat a lot of food.

"MAKE THAT 2 RIB-EYE'S FOR MR. BLACK!" Maggie yelled towards the kitchen.

"Now that's more like it." Sirius chuckled.

"I would tell you to eat less Sirius, dear, but you seem to manage your weight just fine." Ms. Potter told the clan. The food arrived and as usual Sirius scarped down his food in barely 5 minutes. James also ate hungrily but not nearly as fast as his friend.

"Sirius, mate, do you actually ever taste the food Mrs. Potter has made for you?" Remus asked his friend.

"Yes, it's quite delicious." Sirius said his mouth full of food. The three friends laughed and finished their meal.

"How about some Wizard's Chess tonight, Padfoot?" James asked.

"That sounds wonderful. Winner plays Mr. Moony since he's the best at it." Sirius replied. The boys played the game for the course of the evening, chatting the entire night. Then they finally headed up to the third floor to the rooms with their names on the doors.

"Since when do we have names on our doors?" Remus asked.

"Since my mum learned some new decorating spells. That stupid Harold Lockhart, guys shouldn't be decorating, what's next a guy who specializes in GARDENING? (A/n: he he reference to Gildery Lockhart for all those who couldn't figure it out.)


	3. Breakfast

Chapter 3

Breakfast.

Lily

Lily awoke in a large bed and for a moment forgot where she was. Then she remembered that she's at Leah's Manor in probably the largest guest room she had ever seen. It was just to perfect here. The room she was in had everything she could possibly want, shelves and shelves of books, a large desk with lots of parchment and quills, even a personal bathroom with the bathtub fit for a queen. Lily even noticed the room SMELLED perfect, _it smells like roses_ she thought, _Oh no I forgot to bring my clothes! _She ran to the closet to see that Leah had already filled the closet with wonderful clothes that fit almost magically to Lily's form_. I guess Leah knew we were gonna come to her house SOMEDAY. _A faint pop came from behind the girl.

"Look who decided to get up this morning. Hope you like the clothes my mom got." Leah said. Lily turned around.

"They are FANTASTIC!" She yelled and hugged her good friend. Lily put on a pair of hip-hugging jeans and a laced fringed tank top. Lily made her way to the kitchen by following the noise, she still hadn't gotten used to appartating everywhere.

"Good Morning, you must be Lily!" A short, cheery woman said. Lily guessed right away that this was Leah's mom; they had the same dishwater blonde hair and grayish eyes.

"Yes I am Lily, you must be Mrs. Hawk." Lily said politely to the woman.

"Yes that's me, but please do call me Andrea." She told her before getting back to serving the meal.

"Thanks for the breakfast Andrea." Anna said, grabbing some more pancakes.

"I see the Potter boy has his friends over. I might have to owl over there." What must be Mr. Hawk said from under his newspaper.

"Going to ask them to de-gnome again? Boy we sure had a lot of those pesky things last year." Leah said like it was nothing.

"We might. We have more gnomes then we did last year. It took them 3 days to do it last year. If you girls helping them you could do it in two. I will pay you guys 5 galleons a day." Andrea said.

"MUM! They just got here and you want to send them to work?" Leah asked.

"That sounds fine Mrs… I mean Andrea." Lily said.

"I was thinking of having them come by tomorrow. Can I borrow Gwen, Leah?" Andrea said.

"Gwen got mad that Constantine was here so I told her to take a flight. You can send it with Constantine though; I don't think Lily will mind." Leah told her mother.

"Yeah, you can use my owl. CONSTANTINE!" Lily hollered and the white and grey speckled owl appeared in the windowsill. "There he is for you."

"Thanks. Let me go write a short letter and send it over." Andrea said to the girls.

James

James woke up in his room to see that Remus and Sirius were betting on if the dream was about James and Lily dating or if they were married in his dream. Remus bet that the two were married, Sirius guessed dating. James awoke quietly and decided to shock the two friends.

"Actually, Moony and you are both right I guess, It was our wedding day. Thanks for waking me up though guys." James told them. Sirius and Remus jumped up from there seats.

"Good then neither of us lose 5 galleons." Padfoot told James. "I am straving lets go get some food."

"You are always hungry Padfoot, but I agree I am rather hungry." Moony replied. The three friends headed down to the kitchen. Maggie looked rather sad, _someone she knew must have died_, James thought.

"Mum, whats in the news today?" James asked.

"Well… here look." Maggie gave the paper to her son.

"Decorating Wizard, Lockhart died in freak silkworm incident." James read from the front page. All three boys started to laugh hysterically.

"Freak."laugh "SILKWORM"laugh "ACCIDENT!" more laughter Sirius said.

"Boys stop laughing, its terrible when a great wizard dies. Plus you all look like someone put the tickling charm on you." Maggie said and all boys stopped laughing.

"Dear, it is quite funny that the man died in an accident concerning silk. So what are you boys up to today?" George Potter asked.

"Well we really don't know yet, more quidditch maybe go swimming?" James told his father.

"I think that Leah might be using the qudditch pitch today. So remember to share or invite those girls into whatever game your playing." Maggie said.

"Leah is home? And there are other girls around?" Sirius asked his face turning a slight red at saying Leah.

"Yes, she is and there was to pretty young girls with her. One had GORGEOUS red hair and the other a dark brunette." Maggie told her boys. James started to grin. Lily was staying at Leah's manor! "I might have to see if they would help plant some flowers with me, for I am not the gardener I used to be. I will send an owl over there."

"Look its Lily's owl, JAMES!" Remus said as a white and grey owl appeared in the window. James rushed over to see the note was for his mother.

"Here mum. It's from Leah's mum." James muttered.

"Oh well, Mrs. Hawk wants you boys to help her and the girls de-gnome the garden over there. They will pay 5 galleons a day." Maggie told the boys. "So I will tell her you will be over tomorrow and that when the de-gnomeing is done they can come help me garden."

"We don't really get a choice there do we?" James asked. Secretly he was happy at the opportunity to spend days with Lily.

"Nope, guess not, but hey they are paying us!" Sirius said.

"Wonder if the girls are gonna go swimming…" Remus said, and then he noticed what he said and turned red.

"What a site that would be, Moony would be to embarrassed to look at the girls…" Sirius joked.

"At least he wouldn't be staring at their jugs." James said and got an evil glare from his mother.

"Well I am going to get changed for swimming." Sirius said and went up the stairs. James and Remus joined him soon afterwards.


	4. Marco Polo

A/N: Thanks to the couple of great reviews i recived. Those really keep me going. I have through ch.9 done working on chapter 10, but i dont want to add them all at once. I will add most likely 1 a day. I hope you all love the next chapters!

Warning: Brief Comical nudity... nothing major! I wouldnt put it in unless it was for laughs... Im not perverted like that

Chapter 4

Marco Polo.

Lily

"Hey, look Potter, Black, and Lupin decided to go swimming." Leah stated.

"We should go swimming and I was going to say that BEFORE I saw them." Anna stated.

"We should." Lily said calmly and the three girls went to their rooms. Lily went into the massive closet and pulled out some of the drawers until she found one full of bikinis. _Wow… These are gorgeous! I do look great in green_. Lily thought while taking out a green halter bikini. She quickly changed into it and went to see what her two best mates were wearing. Anna came out of her room wearing a light blue string bikini.

"That looks GREAT on you!" both friends exclaimed at the sight of each other. Just then Leah came out in a red string bikini with the Gryffindor lion on her chest.

"Wow that's a cool bikini!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah it is my mum bought it at a shop in Hogsmeade for me." Leah explained. "Let's go swimming. The boys are gonna DIE when they see us."

"At least Lupin is." Lily joked.

"It's kinda sweet how modest and shy he is. Plus he has GREAT hair." Anna told the friends.

"Looks like someone got a crush on REMUS!" Leah hollered.

"Well maybe I do. Let's get going." With that the 3 girls headed off to the pool that the 2 manors shared.

James

"Here the girls come, Its ok Moony they have tanktops over there bikinis, for now." Sirius told his modest friend. Sirius was correct the 3 girls were coming down the hill from Leah's manor. Each was wearing a tank and fairly short shorts. _Wow Lily looks fantastic; gosh I wish she liked me. Today I will show her that I am not an arrogant, egotistic guy. Padfoot can't keep his eyes off of Leah. Oh, I can see why, the Gryffindor lion is on each of her breasts oh it's a magic swimsuit too it can roar._

"PADFOOT! Get your eyes off Leah's chest." Lupin noticed. Just then Sirius gave a wolf whistle at the 3 girls.

"Good to know you're pleased at our appearance, Mr. Black." Leah said in a flirting manner.

"That I am. Anyone up for a game of water-quidditch?" Padfoot asked.

"Is that the only thing you guys ever play? How about I teach you all a Muggle water game?" Lily asked. The group looked towards eachother, not sure what to think of a muggle game.

Finally James spoke, "Yeah that sounds great Lily." The rest of the group nodded.

"Ok I think we could play a game of Marco Polo. What you do is one person is blindfolded and everyone else is scattered around the pool. When the blind person yells, 'MARCO' everyone else yells 'POLO' now the blind person will run around the pool following the voices until it tags someone. Everyone can move around the pool so it's harder for the voice is changing postions. How does it sound?" Lily explained.

"Sounds, interesting, Lily. I will go get a blindfold." Leah stated.

"No you don't have to. Just close your eyes." Sirius said.

So then the game started. Lily went first as the "blind" person and tagged Remus. Remus had trouble finding someone but then found Anna who turned crimson at the touch of Lupin. The game went on for about 30 minutes and then Remus and Anna decided to get out of the pool. Sirius took Anna's place and touched Leah, or so he thought. He had grabbed the string on her bikini and it came lose.

"HA! I got you!" Sirius screamed proudly. Leah turned as red as her bikini at the sight of her well buds hanging out in the open. Remus blushed and turned his gaze immediately. James looked for a moment or two but quickly turned away. Sirius gawked, the sight of Leah and for what he had done. Lily rushed quickly over to her friend and tied her back up.

"Nice going, Padfoot." James said.

"It was an accident, Prongs."

"Well you didn't have to just STARE at her." Lily said. "You could have been like Lupin and turned away at the sight, or James who took a glance and turned away, BUT NO you had to stare." _Oh my god. She just called me James for the first time in my life._

"You…you… you called my James." Prongs said, still very shocked.

"That I did. We can't just hate each other forever, can we?" Lily told him.

"No I guess your right."

"Friends?" Lily asked.

"Friends." James answered. Leah, Anna and Lily headed back up for their manor and Sirius called after them.

"See you tomorrow. I am REALLY sorry Leah. It wasn't right to stare."

"It's ok Sirius. Maybe we will play some quidditch later?" Leah replied.

"Yeah, Maybe." And the 3 girls headed back to their manor.

"Lily wants to be my friend!" James announced and started jumping with joy.

"Yeah, Mate. Friends. That's awesome. I don't know how Leah is going to fall for my charm after this…" Sirius said.

"Anna and I are getting along great. She's so nice and…" Remus told the group.

"That's enough there Moony pal. She totally likes you, by the way." James told his friend. "I think Moony here is about to get his first girlfriend." Remus beamed at this and the other 2 friends laughed at their new love bitten pal.


	5. Flying Practice

Chapter 5

Flying practice.

Lily

"The guy's a pig but he wouldn't pull your string on purpose. He likes you too much to do something that perverted." Lily said and Leah shot her a look.

"He likes me?" she asked.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" Anna said.

"Not to me it is. I guess he is fairly good looking, and he makes me laugh."

"FAIRLY GOOD LOOKING?" Both friends yelled.

"He's damn sexy." Anna said.

"Yeah, you're right he's extremely sexy." Leah said.

"So you like him too then?" Lily asked and Leah blushed. Lily and Anna squealed.

"Let's go get changed." Leah said and headed up to her room. Lily and Anna went to their separate rooms and picked out some clothes to wear for the rest of the day, since their tanks and shorts got soaked. Lily wore a dark blue and red tank and Anna wore a t-shirt that said, "I'm a b with an itch of a witch." Leah got a plain green halter.

"Those boys won't know what hit them when they see us!" Anna said.

"Yeah. Hey can I borrow a broom from you Leah? I never did buy one for myself." Lily asked.

"Of course you can" Leah leaded her friends into a large broom closet. "We are a quidditch playing family, what can I say?" The room was lined with all the newest fastest brooms including the brand new Cleansweep 1. Leah grabbed 3 brooms and a trunk with the proper equipment. They headed outside and Lily got onto her broom right away.

"I was never great with brooms." Lily said as she crashed into the outside of the pitch. "OUCH!" she screamed. James came running over at the scream.

"You ok? Oh no you broke your nose. Let me run and get my mom so she can repare it." James ran indoors and out came a lady with hazel eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hi I'm Maggie. Let me fix that up real quick." She muttered a quick spell and Lily's nose was back in place. "Maybe James can teach you how to ride a broom. I saw you flying and you defintaly need the help dear." With that the lady walked off.

"Sorry about my mum." James muttered.

"It's ok. She's right I do need help flying."

"Maybe you shouldn't ride such a fast broom. WOAH it's the cleansweep! That is like BRAND NEW! Leah, can I take a ride?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Leah told him.

"Here jump on the front of my broom and I will show you how to steer correctly." James said to Lily. Lily nodded and got onto the broom. James kicked off the ground and into the air they went. They were a little wobbly but James was holding her arms to keep her steady. Sirius was zooming around them and Leah went chasing after him.

"Seems like Lily finally fell for James's charm." Remus told Anna.

"It took her long enough! He did get a tad annoying in fourth year because he asked her out all the time, but he never gave up." Anna replied.

"I told him just to leave her alone for awhile but as you can see he couldn't do that very well. He was bit by the love bug, and it seems everyone had this summer."

"Really, have you?" Anna asked.

"Yes I have, actually. To a pretty brunette that's standing next to me." Remus said calmly.

"REMUS!" Anna screamed and tackled him. She had him straddled and pinned on the ground when she finally started to talk. "That's the nicest thing I have ever heard." And with that she gave him a kiss.

"Does this mean you will go out with me?" The shy boy asked. As a reply Anna just gave him another kiss. They went into a strong kiss in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Meanwhile in the air James started to whisper in Lily's ear.

"Looks like Moony and Anna found eachother." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked and she looked towards the ground to see her friend in a passionate kiss. "Oh that's sweet. I didn't know that Remus had the nerve."

"Probably wasn't him. It must have been her."

"No, we girls made a pact that we were never going to make the first move." Lily explained. "Can we go down now?"

"Yeah sure." James said and he grabbed Lily's hands and steered her to the ground_. Once again he has that sexy "just got off my broom" hair. I really want to kiss him, but we just became friends, plus he probably gave up on my ages ago because he hasn't asked me out yet. _Leah and Sirius came down after them.

"Great flying today, huh Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it was great. Might have helped if I got onto a broom." He answered.

"You were a little busy for flying, mate." James told him. Anna and Remus both turned a light shade of red.

"How does a late lunch picnic sound?" Leah asked. She got a bunch of "ya that sounds great" and "sure". She walked up to her manor and Sirius ran behind her.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He said.

A/n: It is a shorter chapter, I admit. But I think that it was a good place to stop. Yep a cliffhanger. I bet you guys all think you know what he's gonna ask. :D but I am not saying a thing. Hope you guys like the story PLEASE review! –Hufflepuff Queen.


	6. Schemes, Picnics, and games

Chapter 6

Schemes, Picnics, and games.

_Recap: "How does a late lunch picnic sound?" Leah asked. She got a bunch of "ya that sounds great" and "sure". She walked up to her manor and Sirius ran behind her._

"_Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He said._

"sure go ahead." Leah said, privately hoping he was asking her out.

"Umm… Well know that Lily likes James we should you know… set them up. For James is to thickheaded to see that she liked him and she probably thinks James moved on. Am I right?"

Leah nodded a tad disappointed. "Yes, you're right. So how do you want to do this?"

"I think WE need to be involved as little as possible, but making sure they get alone a lot. Then if nothing takes course… Well something will."

"If not we should do like a love letter thing to get them to be together in a romantic situation." Leah informed Sirius.

"Ah, that's good. Only a girl could have thought of something like that. Love letters? I would have never thought of that."

"Well let's go get the picnic ready." Leah said as the two approached the manor.

Meanwhile…

"Sirius really likes her doesn't he? Do you think he's asking her out?" Lily asked James.

"Nope. He gets way to nervous around her to ask her out. I am shocked that he wanted to be alone with her. Plus he doesn't ask out girls who for one he likes a lot for he doesn't like rejection and two he has to know that they are in love with him." James answered.

"That's really sweet that he likes her that much. She has a crush on him also, but I think Sirius couldn't tell that Leah was doing some major flirting on the brooms today."

"Nope he didn't notice at all. What is there to do about those two? Wait I think I have a plan. Tomorrow say that the four of us are going on a moonlight boat ride and then we get "sick" and tell our friend to go anyway. Then they will be alone on a moonlight stroll on the beach. How much more romantic can it get?" Lily asked.

"That sounds great, but what about Remus and Anna?" James wondered.

"They will most likely be doing something together tomorrow night." Lily said.

"Yeah we had already planned a night in to watch a movie tomorrow." Anna said to the group.

"Great, this will have to work!" Lily exclaimed and Sirius and Leah arrived to the group holding baskets of food.

"Leah's mom made sure there was enough food for me." Sirius said grabbing 3 of the baskets and giving one to the group.

"Um, NO! I want some food." James said and grabbed a basket. "The girls do too."

Once the whole baskets thing was sorted Lily grabbed the blanket and spread it out. Anna and Remus pretty much claimed a corner and started eating. _Feeding each other, how sick_. James thought. _But Lily feeding me would be wonderful so I guess I understand where Moony is coming from._

"I guess Anna and Remus are taking this as a romantic picnic…" Padfoot said, his plate full of food.

"Can you blame them? It's quite a pretty night. Perfect for a picnic with the one you love." James said, looking towards Lily for a moment.

"Yes, James you are very right." Lily said and sat down on the blanket next to Leah.

"this is great food, Leah. Give my regards to the chef." Sirius announced with a large belch afterwards. The group laughed. "Hey! In some countries burping is a way of knowing that the guests enjoyed the dinner, which I did."

"You actually might have tasted some today…" Remus said before getting a piece of cheesecake from Anna.

"I think he didn't inhale his food because there are ladies here." James said.

"Girls or no girls I don't inhale my food." With that moony and prongs fell to the ground laughing.

"You did it your food quite fast, Sirius." Leah said and looked over at him. Sirius blushed.

"Oh my, the great and wonderful Sirius Black is BLUSHING!" Lily said, nudging Leah.

"What, me? Blushing? You have to be kidding me I don't blush."

"Padfoot your face is a slight pink when Leah talks to you." Prongs said and Sirius shot his friend a evil glare. Leah also started blushing.

"Its just the lighting." Sirius blamed.

"No I don't think so. Well I think it is about time we all headed inside. Do you girls want to come to my place to play some games? I have a room full of them." James told everyone.

"Oh that would be great!" Lily exclaimed, glad to go inside of James's house. Remus pulled Anna up and they both started walking towards the large home. James offered his hand to pull Lily up and they walked together, neither saying a word. Sirius and Leah followed behind also silent until Lily asked, "Hey, how about the four of us go on a moonlight boat ride tomorrow?"

"That sounds really cool, Lils." Leah answered. "What about Anna?"

"Well those two said they had plans for tomorrow evening." James answered quickly.

"Alright then a moonlight ride sounds great." Sirius said as they enter the house.

"Wow, this place is HUGE and beautiful!" Lily exclaimed staring at the marble kitchen. James led her upstairs to what appeared to be a large game room. There loads of games from Air Hockey to the newest video games. Lily got really excited to see the new game of Crash bandicoot was here. "Ohmygoodness. I have wanted to play this game for ages!"

"Go ahead. Let me play with you since I already have won." James said and got to the game. Remus and Anna got into a game of wizard's chess and Sirius and Leah started a game of air hockey. The groups played their games for over an hour before they called it quits.

Lily thought of a new game to play. "Why don't we play a game of truth, dare, kiss or promise?"


	7. Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Promise

A/N: This has to be my favorite chapter i have ever written. Nothing is funner(is that a word?) than a risky game of truth or dare. I will post a lot of chapters tommorow since i will be gone for while. I am having a minor surgery so i dont know when i will be on the computer.

Chapter 7

Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Promise

Recap: _The groups played their games for over an hour before they called it quits. _

_Lily thought of a new game to play. "Why don't we play a game of truth, dare, kiss or promise?" _

"Truth, dare, kiss or promise? I've never played that version before." Remus said.

"Well it's just like truth or dare, except with kiss and promise as an option for in regular truth or dare kisses always end up being the dare." Anna told her new boyfriend.

"Let me go get my truth or dare cup. It's in the cupboard over there." James stated and got up and got what looked like a regular cup.

"What's that for?" Lily asked.

"Everyone puts there wand in, to show you are in the game so if you lie the cup turns red. When you tell the truth its green and when you tell a half truth it turns purple." Sirius explained. "Everyone in?" he asked placing his wand in the cup. One by one the group each placed their wand in.

"I will start. Anna, Truth, Dare, Kiss or promise?" Lily asked.

"Umm…. Kiss." Anna said with a mischievous grin.

"You have to kiss…. James's toe." Lily announced and the whole room gave "eww"s

"James's feet aren't the prettiest smelling, or looking for that matter." Sirius stated as James took off his sock. Sirius was right about the smell it was the worst case of sweat sock foot EVER.

Anna cringed and kissed the toe. "Lily Evans, you are gonna pay for that one. Hmm… Sirius truth, dare, kiss or promise?"

"Truth."

"YOU WIMP!" James hollered.

"Yeah it's kind of cowardly. Anyways, truth…. Ah… Did you love any of the girls you have slept with?" Anna asked knowing that Sirius was quite the player.

"Love…. No. Liked… yes." Sirius answered and the cup on the table turned green. "So Remus, truth, dare, kiss or promise?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… AH HA! I dare you to go into the bathroom, take off your clothes and streak around the room." Sirius dared. Remus turned a dark shade of red.

"Any chickens?" Remus asked nervously.

"Nope or I wouldn't have kissed that filthy toe." Anna said hoping Remus would take the challenge.

"Ok…" Remus went into the bathroom and came out in his birthday suit. He did a quick lap around the game room as the girls blushed and tried to look away and the guys doubled over in laughter. He ran quickly back into the bathroom and put his clothes on. "That was the most embarrassing thing you can make a guy do when he's with his new girl. Ok, Lily, truth, dare, kiss, or promise?"

"Truth" Lily said hoping it had nothing to do with James. Luck was against her today and Remus asked his question.

"Why did you decide to be friends with James?"

Lily took a deep breath, Anna and Leah gasped. What to do, what to do. _Well I can't lie, or tell a partial truth… I don't have much of a choice. _"I did it because I thought he had changed." She lied and the cup turned purple.

"That's not the whole truth Lily." James stated. _If that wasn't it why would she? She hated me. What could possibly make her want to be friends?_

"I think that this was a bogus question." Leah covered before Lily could answer again.

"Well it was asked so she has to answer." Sirius stated, knowing the real reason.

"Ok, here's the truth. It's because I caught myself day-dreaming about him in the middle of the summer holidays. I had a daydream about what he was doing yesterday. Is the cup happy now?" The cup turned green with purple spots. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you answered the question correctly but there is more that you aren't telling us." James answered. _She daydreamed, ABOUT ME! This is great! She must like me why else would she. No I am getting ahead of myself. She just thought about me because we were around each other so much and wondered what I was doing. I wish I could hold her in my arms that would be pure heaven. _

"So I don't have to say anything else?" Lily asked much relived. The group nodded. _Good I don't have to tell James that I have gained a crush on him. His ego would double if he knew. I wonder how he would get out a door. _"Leah, truth, dare, kiss or promise?"

"Kiss."

"Can I mix a little truth to this dare? Would the cup still know it was the truth?" Lily asked. James nodded. "I want you to kiss the guy that you like the most. On the lips." Sirius gasped hoping it was him. Leah walked up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips. Anna and Lily squealed in delight. Sirius looked dumfounded.

"Ok done. James, Truth, dare, kiss or promise?"

"Umm… dare. They can't get worse then streaking…"

"Ok." Leah said and turned to her friends. "What can we make him do?" she whispered. "I know, make him confess his love for Lucius Malfoy. They live across the road."

"I want you to go across the street and knock on the Malfoy's door. Ask for Lucius and confess your undying love for him."

"That's a pretty good dare. I will need a witness to go with me. Lily since you and I aren't the greatest friends I can't beg you to lie." James said and walked out the door. Lily followed quickly behind. The other friends ran to the front parlor to watch. Lily and James walked out of the manor gates and across the road to the Malfoy's estate.

"I don't believe you are actually doing this." Lily told him.

"Well I don't have much choice. The cup will turn red if I don't do it."

"You have a point. I am not used to playing with a cup that tells all." Lily said as they approach the large doors. James knocked 2 times and a house elf appeared.

"Dobby needs to know who Mister wants." The house elf said.

"I wish to speak to Master Lucius." James said. Lily had hidden herself in the bush.

"Dobby will fetch the young master." A minute later a blonde young man appeared in the doorway. Lily put the silencio charm on herself so Malfoy couldn't hear what was going to be her giggles.

"What do you want Potter? A cup of milk for your brownies?"

"No. I am here to say that I love you. I love everything about you. I need you like Romeo needs Juliet. Be my Juliet, Lucius. Without the dieing of course. I just wanted to tell you that I have passionate love for you. That's all." James said seriously like he actually meant it. Lucius eyed him over and was quite shocked.

"Always knew there was something rather queer about you Potter, but I for one don't swing that way." He said and shut the door in James's face. Lily performed the counter curse and hugged James.

"I don't believe you did that! You sounded so convincing!" She said at a near scream.

"Let's get out of here before Malfoy opens the door."_ Wow its great having her in my arms even if it was only a moment._ James said and they headed back. The group was waiting nervously for their arrival.

"Did you do it Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. Malfoy told me he always knew there was something _queer _about me but he doesn't swing that way. Darn. I was hoping we could live together and adopt queer babies." James said, making the group laugh. "I think that is the end of our little game seeing as it's late and we are de-gnoming tomorrow."


	8. She start liking me NOW? no way

Chapter 8

She starts liking me NOW? No way.

Lily

The group said their goodbyes and the girls went out the door and headed towards Leah's house.

"That was the best dare to witness." Lily told them. "If I hadn't placed sliencio on myself we would have been caught. James was SO serious about it."

"It must take some killer acting skills to pull that one off." Leah commented.

"Yes it does, and he has them." Lily replied.

"You are really starting to fall for him aren't you?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I guess I am." Lily answered. Silently Anna and Leah laughed. While James and Lily were gone the other four had made a bet on when the two would finally go after each other. At this rate they were winning. The girls bet in less than a week, the boys guessed after a week but before holidays are over.

"Maybe someday they will realize they were made for each other." Leah muttered so only Anna could hear.

"That will be the day." Anna responded.

"What?" Lily wondered.

"Oh nothing." Leah said as the girls walked in silence back to their house.

James

Meanwhile…

"Prongs, you are still crazy about Evans after all these years aren't you buddy?" Black asked.

"It's Lily. And yes I still really care about her. I tried to deny it but its no use. When she hugged me on the Malfoy's doorstep I was in heaven. To bad she only wants to be friends." James answered his mate.

"Friends? You're kidding me. There is something more to it. Why else would the cup become spotted? And why would she daydream about you? She must be starting to fall for your charm. Took her damn well long enough too." Remus stated like it was the easy thing in the world.

"Moony, why would she start liking me NOW? There is no way. Maybe in a month or so when we have been friends, but as of now? No. If I just become friends and not ask her out constantly I might stand a shot." James answered.

"Whatever you say, mate." Sirius said and walked to his room. Remus followed him up to his own room leaving James to his thoughts.

_Could she really like me more than friends? Not now. But why was she thinking of me? I wish I could figure this out. Boy, I really want to be with Lily, be happy like Remus and Anna are. But that can't happen. Not right now at least. I would rather hold her for a second then know I never could. Maybe I can. What am I a fool? Lily will always see me as the egotistic jerk. _With that James headed up to his room and went to bed, his dreams all of Lily and their, James thought "nonexistent" future had in store.

Lily

Lily went up to Leah's floor of guest bedrooms and headed to the one that had a gold nameplate that read "Miss Lily Evans is currently Out." As she opened the door the plate changed to Miss Lily Evans is currently Getting Ready for slumber". Cool nameplates lily thought and kept getting ready for sleep. She finally jumped into the large bed as her mind filled with dreams of her and James playing Quidditch and on romantic dates.

Lily woke what she guessed as late the next morning since the sun was brightly shining out her window. She got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. She overheard her friends in the kitchen talking about boys, and her.

"I wonder if Sirius or Remus let if slips that Lily might like James. I know we didn't tell them but they knew. You could see it in their eyes and smiles." Leah said quietly. Lily was nervous that the boys did notice her yesterday and if James did. _James must have. He is so used to girls wanting him he can probably notice immediately. Wait, no. He mustn't have because he acted mega polite and like we were friends. He treats his admirers differently. He usually shows off to them to make them drool. _

"I don't think they did. Well maybe said something but not like, Lily loves you now ask her out. Most likely more of a hey lily seems nice now type of thing." Anna repiled. Lily couldn't stand snooping any longer she had to say something.

"They noticed. This could be bad." Lily said walking in.

"How much did you hear, Miss Evesdropper?" Leah asked.

"Only how Sirius and Remus noticed and you wondered if they said anything."

"Good." Anna said.

"You guys are scheming something aren't you? I can tell be the looks on your faces." Lily stated.

"Maybe we are, Maybe we aren't." Leah said micheviously.

"ok whatevs. Lets get some breakfast I am starving!" Lily said and the three girls asked for their breakfast. After enjoying their huge breakfast they went into the living room to learn about their job today.

"Andrea, when do we start working today?" Lily asked.

"Well Maggie and I thought you would work from 10 to noon then have lunch then work from 1-3. That's a total of 4 hours. Not that bad. Then you will have the late afternoon and evening to do whatever you want. I suggest flying, it's a great day for that today."

"Mum, what time is it now?" Leah asked.

"9. I want you out in the garden by 9:55. Go get ready girls. There is a shower in each of your bathrooms, towels already waiting. See you in a bit." Andrea said. The girls all headed up to their rooms and got ready for work. Each wore work clothes that were a tad nice knowing that the guys would be with them all day.

"Don't wear any makeup girls. I know that there are guys but you will sweat it off anyway!" Andrea called while the girls franticly tried to find the right look.

"Lipgloss and mascara don't count!" Anna yelled while applying her favorite vanilla lipgloss.

"They do, but I can make a exception."

"Good. For we would wear them anyway." Leah said as the girls headed downstairs.

James

"you boys ready to head over there?" Maggie yelled up the stairs.

"Huh?" Sirius said sleepily.

"PADFOOT LEAH'S HERE SHE WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WILL COME SNOG HER SENSELESS!" James yelled and Sirius rushed out the door of his room and looked around.

"Where!" he said now fully awake.

"Just joking with you. You do get to go see her though. We need to head over there to de-gnome her garden remember?" James said.

"That was cruel, man." Sirius said and headed to the broom closet. He grabbed a broom and headed out the door. _Sirius just hops from bed and heads out the door like its nothing. Doesn't even brush his hair and the girls STILL think he's sexy? I have to work at getting my hair right and he just gets up and leaves. Leah will goggling him all today. Lily probably thinks Sirius is cute too. I wish Remus was right about the Lily thing. But I know he's not. He is the brightest wizard in the year…_ James's thoughts went on like this as he grabbed a broom and headed over to Leah's.

"Good thing you decided to show James." Lily said with a smile as James came back down to the ground.

_I will always show if you are there. _James thought. He knew he couldn't say that or Lily would hate him again. So he finally said, "Yes I did. Took awhile to get Sirius here out of bed, he finally joins us and grabs MY broom. So I had to take my sister's little girls one." James pointed at the small pink broom and everyone laughed.

"Lets get to work." Andrea said and showed the kids to the area they were working. "I need you to do the vegetable section today. If you finish early that's great. If you don't work until 3." She then walked into the house and the kids got to work.

"You sure do have a lot of gnomes this year, Leah." James said as he pulled another gnome from the soil. The crew had been working for about an hour and had a lot of ground covered.

"But I think we should be done by 2." Lily said and grabbed what seemed like her 1,000,000th gnome.

"Hopefully." Sirius said. They all chatted while they worked, usually talking in pairs. Lily and James, Remus and Anna, and Sirius and Leah. The crew had their lunch in the garden and finished the work by 2.

"What do you guys want to do this afternoon? I know we have plans for this evening."

"How about another game of Marco Polo?" Sirius joked. Leah gave him an evil glare. "Sorry! I was just kidding." Sirius blushed. _That's a first_, James thought, _he must like her more than I thought._

"Great idea… not. I think us girls might go shopping. How does that sound?" Lily asked and the other girls nodded.

"What is it with girls and shopping?" Remus asked and Anna gave him a playful slap.

"See you guys tonight for the boat ride." Leah said and the girls grabbed their purses and headed off for diagon alley.


	9. Shopping and boat rides

A/N: This is the longest chapter known to man. Well maybe not the longest but its longer than i like my chapters! I want to give a shoutout to my two new reviewers since i love them...I love all reviewers but cuz i am nervous about surgery tommorow, these two made my morning less stressful.

Ghostwriter626: I TOTALLY KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING THROUGH! I have a friend that gives me fics and i read them straight through(im talking for like 5 hours) and i am hungry for more! So i put this chapter up for you, to ease the hunger.

dreamergirl86: Thanks, I thought it was pretty funny myself, sometimes i go back to read it and it still makes me laugh. Hopefully i will give you some more laughs!

Chapter 9

Shopping and boat rides

A/N: This is an extremely long chapter. Once I started I couldn't find a place to stop! I am sure you will love this chapter though.

lily

"We have to find some cute clothes for tonight. Plus how great of a day is it? You can't find better shopping weather." Lily said once they reached diagon.

"But what shall we wear? Is it going to be a romantic thing? Like I should wear a dress sort of thing?" Leah asked.

"I want to wear a skirt and a halter top. Oh, here this store is great!" Lily said and dragged her friends into a shop called Marie Rose's. Anna and Leah could see why Lily liked that store so much. It had the best muggle clothes. Classy yet affordable. What a great combination.

"What should I wear to the movies with Remus?" Anna asked looking through the different mini skirts.

"I totally forgot that your first date with Remus was tonight! Well it's a movie… So it really doesn't matter what you wear." Leah said.

"Leah you are such a tomboy sometimes. I say…. Hmm… wear something well cute. Like a striped polo shirt and a tennis skirt or even short shorts."

"Remus will like the short shorts." Leah laughed.

"He will like you in whatever you wear." Lily said while browsing through the tops. She found a patterned halter that was light blue and decided to find a skirt to match. She knew she wasn't going on the boat ride but she knew she had to get something. _I guess I could wear these on my first date with James. If that ever happens… _"What do you guys think of this top?"

"Oh my goodness that is SO cute. What do you want to match it?" Leah asked.

"A plain black mini skirt." Anna and Lily said at the same time. Anna handed a black mini she had already been holding, she knew that Lily would want that no matter what top she bought.

"How did you know I wanted a plain black skirt?" Lily asked her friend.

"No matter what top you found you would want a black skirt to go with it. For they are classy and you have been saying that you wanted a black mini for awhile now." Anna said like it was obvious. She had grabbed a pink striped polo and a white ruffled mini.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? THIS IS LIKE A SEMI-DATE WITH SIRIUS! He will have high expectations since he has dated so many girls… What am I going to wear?" Leah exclaimed.

"Nothing. Sirius would REALLY love that." Lily joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. What am I going to wear?" Leah asked. Lily handed her an outfit that she found, knowing that Leah would love it. Leah did love the outfit her friend picked out and the three girls headed to the cashier. After paying they headed to the Ice Cream shop, and the boys passed by.

"Where do you sexy men think your going?" Anna hollered as they walked by.

Sirius pointed at himself and looked innocently. "Guys do you think she's talking to us?" he asked sweetly.

"She must be we ARE the sexiest guys in the area." James said regretting it immediately. _Lily will think I am an egotistic jerk again_, he thought. But the girls just laughed and beckoned the guys over.

"Are you boys helping Remus pick out a pretty dress for his date?" Lily joked and Anna slapped her.

"We should do that while we're here, he might show up in a wedding dress without our help. No, we are here buying "supplies"" Sirius said pointing to the Zonko's.

"Ah, I see. Well girls we should head back to the house." Anna said before the friends could say more about the upcoming date. Remus looked relived. The girls then left on their brooms, full of shopping bags of course.

James

"Remus, do you know what you're wearing tonight. I think Sirius and I need to put in our two cents." James said after the girls left.

"I really have no idea."

"Off to Gerald's clothes for men!" James exclaimed and took Remus to a shop a lot like Marie Rose's.

"Well considering this is a casual date we need to find a look that makes it seem he didn't buy anything special or that he tried to put an outfit together. But yet still classy, and of course sharp, makes Anna think, 'He cleans up nice' we need to help for mate, you have never been on a real date." Sirius said inside the shop.

"What about a nice band shirt like this Smashin' Buldgers one?" Remus asked.

"No to casual. It is a cool shirt though. I am going to buy it." James said showing Remus to some button down shirts. "Stay away from the big patterns they look corny. Sirius, what are we going to wear tonight?"

"I am also thinking cargo shorts and… a button down. Yeah, you can never go wrong with a button down." Sirius said heading next to Remus.

"Well I am going for a polo. Cargo shorts sound good. Do you think Lily will think it shows off my muscle to much?" James asked.

"She will like the muscle." Remus said. The boys found their clothes and headed back home.

Lily

"How are we going to be ready in time?" Leah exclaimed putting her hair into curlers.

"I think its going to be a tight squeeze." Anna said as she got out of the shower.

"I wish we could use magic. A blow-drying and curling charm would be good right now." Lily said, and then remembered she has to get out of the date. She couldn't go. Maybe I will head over to James's and watch Leah and Sirius's date over there. Lily thought. "Actually, Leah, I don't feel so well. I don't think I can go tonight."

"It's just nerves. It will be fine; it's not a real date…" Leah said rushing over to her friend. Lily barfed. _This fake vomit James bought for me worked like a charm_, Lily thought.

"She's really sick. Maybe she should just stay home." Anna covered, knowing the plan. "Leah you should go anyway, tell James that Lily wasn't feeling good and you can make plans from there."

"Ok I will still head over there. To bad Lily bought that cute outfit and doesn't even get to wear it." Leah said. "Maybe you can save it for your first real date with James, if that ever happens."

"It will. I can sense it." Anna said.

"Stop talking about me and James and get going. You're both going to be late for your dates!" Lily said and climbed into her bed.

"Wow it is late!" Anna said. Just then the doorbell went off. Anna checked her appearance in the mirror and ran down to answer it. She opened the door to see Remus and Sirius at the door. "Hey guys. LEAH THE GUYS ARE HERE!" Anna yelled.

"What about Lily? I need to talk to her." Sirius said.

"She's sick. She barfed and everything." Leah said coming down the stairs. "Where's James?"

"He fainted from nerves. That's why I needed to talk to Lily, to say that James couldn't come." Sirius explained.

"Well since our friends got sick and left us, we should go on the boat ride anyway. It would be worthless to have that boat for nothing." Leah said_. They fell right into the plan._ Lily thought overhearing the conversion.

"Anna, we should go or we will be late for this movie thing…" Remus said taking Anna's arm.

"Yeah let's get going. Have fun on the boat ride!" Anna said with a smirk. Her and Remus headed out the door. "It all worked like clockwork. Leah and Sirius will be all over eachother before the night is done." With that the two walked to the cinema.

Back at the manors

"LILY, I AM GOING ON THE BOAT RIDE WITH SIRIUS! I WILL BE BACK LATER TO CHECK ON YOU. DON'T GO TOO FAR!" Leah yelled and left with Sirius. They walked down to the lake chatting along the way. Sirius was really nervous for the first time in his life.

"Oh here's the boat." Sirius said helping Leah into the boat. "I guess I will paddle. I thought James would at least get a motor on this thing."

"More romantic this way, I think James wanted to win Lily over tonight."

"Probably, its nice though." Sirius said paddling the boat to the middle of the lake. He didn't say a word, he was to nervous to say anything to Leah thinking that she might hate him if he said the wrong thing. He just stared at her and she stared at him.

Finally Leah spoke, "Sirius… um… Since we are out here I wanted to say… umm…"

"What do you want to say?" Sirius asked, extremely nervous. He moved closer to her, almost tipping the boat in the process.

Leah couldn't get the words out. _How can a girl tell the guy she adores that she loves him, not knowing if he felt the same, _she thought? So she did the next best thing, she kissed him.

Sirius got the message loud and clear. His body tingled at the feel of her lips on his. He pulled away and kissed her this time, deepening the kiss. "I think we should head back to the beach before we tip the boat." He said between kisses. They headed back to the shore and Sirius hardly had the boat docked when Leah started kissing him again.

Meanwhile at James's house

"Looks like our plan worked." Lily said. She had went over to James's shortly after the pairs left.

"Since when does a James Potter plan NOT WORK?" James joked. He was happy he could joke without Lily getting mad at him.

"I guess your right. Well no your wrong. You had a plan to seduce me 5th year and it flopped terribly. You need to learn you only can seduce without a plan." Lily said.

"Yes your right. I never did get you to love me." James said disappointed. _And I never will_. James thought to himself.

Lily decided it was now or never to tell her feelings to him. She knew he still cared by the look on his face. "You are wrong once again. You did get me to love you, just not with a halfwit plan. I can't belive you didn't notice that I have been liking you since I first arrived at the manor." Lily shocked herself when she spilled her heart out to him.

"Really? Remus mentioned it but I couldn't belive him." James said, pulling Lily into a hug. Lily leaned up and kissed James for a moment and pulled away. "This is too good to be true. Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Lily did just that pinched him, right in the behind.

"Your not dreaming. And you have no idea how badly I have wanted to grab you like that." Lily said giving him another kiss. They went like this for awhile and James noticed that Leah and Sirius were headed back up to the manors.

"Oh, no. What do we do?" Lily asked.

"Stay here. When Sirius and Leah come in and see us we will tell them the plan we had." James said.

"But um… we look like we just came from a good snog." Lily said pointing to her messy hair. James chucked a brush at her. "You actually own a brush. I am surprised. I see it doesn't get much use though."

"Just brush your hair. Then you should look fine. I think our friends will be in shock if they saw us together already." James said. Lily did as she was told and hid the brush under the couch. James came and sat down when Sirius and Leah came in.

"James, mate, we came to check on you. Lily, what are you doing here? I thought you were sick." Sirius said.

"Well I wasn't. Have you ever heard of zonko's fake vomit potion?" Lily asked and Sirius nodded.

"What about Zonko's Nervous Faint?" James said and Sirius's mind finally connected the dots, or so he thought.

"You two wanted a romantic night alone, without telling us you were together, so you schemed a plan to get out of an activity to be alone!" Sirius explained.

"Um no. Nice attempt trying to get us together though. We did this to get YOU TWO alone together. We knew that you both liked each other but wouldn't admit it." Lily said.

"Yeah, I knew Sirius must REALLY care about Leah, for I have never seen him at a loss of words or blush EVER!" James added. Sirius wanted to kill his best friend for this. "We are very happy to see that the plan worked. We watched you two snog each other on the boat. Then we stopped watching, for your privacy."

"Or you two were to busy snogging. We saw more then you thought when we were coming up."

"Shit." Lily cussed.


	10. Discoveries

Chapter 10

Discoveries

Warning: MAJOR FLUFF! Its cute, if I say so myself.

_Recap: "Or you two were to busy snogging. We saw more then you thought when we were coming up." _

"_Shit." Lily cussed._

"Is that all you have to say on the matter?" Leah said with anger. She was really mad at her friend for sneaking behind her back and setting her up but deep down was glad that Lily and James finally found each other.

"Maybe it is." Lily said in a spiteful tone.

"GIRLS, GIRLS calm down. No need to get angry." Sirius hollered. "But might I add I do enjoy a chick fight."

"No you may not add that Padfoot." James said. "He is right though, we can just talk this out. Since you both have anger. One at a time says why you are mad at the other."

"SHE SET ME UP WITH SIRIUS!" "SHE SPIED ON US JAMES! THEY TOOK BETS ON WHEN WE WOULD GET TOGETHER!" the girls started screaming at the same time.

"You made bets?" James asked looking towards Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"If you want to know the girls won…"

"I didn't. You know that was pretty rude, taking bets. But Leah, there really was no need to set you and Sirius up, for it would have happened naturally. We just kinda pushed it along." James said, calmly as possible.

"I guess it would have. I'm sorry Lily for getting upset." Leah apologized.

"I forgive you, but what are we going to do next. James, are we just going to go back to school dating? What are people going to say? They will be shocked to see their Head Girl with the schools biggest troublemaker." Lily rambled on and on. James decided it was finally time to stop her so he came and kissed her. She stopped talking immediately.

"We can worry about that when the time comes." James said before kissing her again.

"You always know exactly how to shut a girl up." Sirius said. James pulled away from his kiss and gave his friend a evil glare.

"Baby, look at them, they are so perfect for each other. So stop tormenting them, you have to admit you were waiting for this moment." Leah told Sirius. Lily leaned over and smiled at her friend, then got back to her kiss.

"Ok, yes I was. But I was hoping this moment could happen NEXT week. Then I wouldn't have to pay you 100 galleons." Sirius said and the four started laughing.

Sirius went to kiss Leah, so the four were busy snogging and didn't see Remus and Anna come through the door. "Well, Anna look what happened while we were away! I am sad that we had to miss the moments that happened while we went to the movies." Remus said to his girlfriend.

"I expected to come home to Sirius and Leah, but I was about to think that those two.." Anna pointed at James and Lily. "Weren't going to find each other for another month or so. I was sad; I thought I was out a 100 galleons."

"I don't believe you bet on OUR love lives." Lily said.

"We" James pointed at his friends, "do that all the time, usually me and Remus bet on when Sirius will shag a girl. But never for a 100 galleons but maybe 10."

"I've made good money on those bets." Remus said. By then Sirius looked disgusted. Leah looked disappointed, she didn't want to be the next girl the guys bet on.

"Great now you made Leah upset." Sirius said and walked to his new found love. "I will make sure they don't bet on you. Their lives will depend on it. James was right, I have never been like this around a girl. You mean more to me then anyone." Sirius said truthfully.

"Oh, Sirius!" Leah exclaimed and ran into his arms. He held her for awhile and realized that this is what love was. He never felt love from his family. The only love he felt was from James and his parents, who treated him like family but it isn't the same. But for once Sirius Black felt love and loved someone.

"Hate to ruin your moment, mate. But they should be getting home before Andrea goes mad." James said. He sighed knowing that Sirius was feeling loved.

"I hate the way you sigh." Lily stated.

"Looks like we've got a love/hate thing going doesn't it?" James said pulling Lily closer.

"It seems we do." Giving James a quick kiss and she pulled away.

"I hate the way you pull away." James said.

"Don't want to ruin this I hate this crap but my mom is going to freak." Leah said and the girls headed back to their manor. Leah was right Andrea freaked when they came in at "an ungodly hour" but the girls didn't care, they all found new love.

James

"Wow that was a incredible feeling." Sirius said.

"That my friend is love. I guess one takes it for granted when they have been loved their entire life." James said. "Plus that love you felt tonight was pure, I want to be with you love. Something not all men have. You are lucky my friend."

"You mean you don't get that from Lily?" Sirius asked.

"No, not yet anyway. It will come if it is meant to. I've never felt the love you felt tonight, Sirius, and I hope I will, someday." James told him.

"You will. Something in me knew that all these years that you and Lily were meant for eachother. I could tell from first year." Remus said.

"Wow, Remus, are you like a seer? Wait maybe your cupid. Must be cupid, how else would you get Anna?" James said. Remus was really hurt by this joke. "I'm sorry, Remus, I didn't mean anything. I was just joking. You know that you are like one of the most wanted guys at school."

"I am?" Remus asked.

"What you haven't noticed how the girls drool over your hair? Or your modesty, or innocence and most defiantly your great looks?" Sirius said. Remus was amazed to hear that all this time he was wanted by the ladies as much as his two pals.

"Wow. I thought you knew. Guess not. Your more wanted then I am, mate and look how many girls have fallen for my sexiness?" James said. "You aren't at Sirius's level. If Sirius wasn't so much of a MANWHORE you might pass him out."

"I am not THAT much of a manwhore." Sirius commented.

"I am shocked." Remus said and headed to his room to think.


	11. Girl's night out

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter. I just HAD to end it there. For it is a what my beta said, EVIL cliffhanger. But i think you guys can figure it out...

Chapter 11

Girls night out

Lily

The next summer days went through happily. The crew worked in the morning and enjoyed their afternoons together. On Saturday the girls opted for a girl's night out. They heard their was a new teen witch/wizards club in downtown London called Planet Merlin's.

Anna, Lily, and Leah got all dressed up for the night out, their minds wandered to what the boys were planning.

"Wonder what the marauders are up to tonight?" Anna wondered.

"I told them to have fun, cause we weren't going to be around." Leah said, putting on some thick eyeliner.

"Most likely planning pranks, they gotta make this year different, get their names remembered, for the pranksters of the future generations."

"betcha they wont be the marauders children. Probably will be some goody-goodies kid… LIKE that Prewett girl's whats her name again?" Lily explained.

"Molly isn't it? She's only going to be a 4th year. Maybe she will outgrow the goodiness. Wouldn't it be funny if it WAS her kids." Anna answered.

The girls chatted for a few minutes then they were ready to leave. They apparated, since they all passed, though Leah barely did. Sometimes she landed 30-40 yards off her destination. Leah wasn't to far off just far enough to have to catch up.

"You will get the hang of apparating someday" Lily said when Leah approached.

"Yeah, I will" Leah said and the three girls entered the crowded club. They immedaitly recongnized people from school. By the bar was Brady Colson, ravenclaw that Lily had her eye on before James. Anna found the marauders "love club" that will hate them when they learn that they are dating them. Amy Growld, member of this club ran up to them.

"Hey Leah, have you seen the marauders lately? I know you live by the Potters." Amy yelled over the music.

"Actually I have. We have been working with them all week." Leah said pointing at her two companions. She left out the part where they're dating them. Leah didn't want to have these girls hating them before nesscary.

"Oh lucky! Did they say they were doing tonight?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I didn't tell them about our plans and they didn't talk about theirs. I guess its possible, it seems the whole school is here! Knowing them if they do come it will be later." Leah explained_. And they will be dancing with US_, she thought.

"Have they been around girls lately?" Amy asked.

"No comment. Just look to see who they dance with."

"Ok, whatever!" Amy said and stormed off.

"Do you think they will actually come?" Lily asked.

"The whole school is here. They will come, just you wait." Anna said.

Brady walked up to Lily and asked her to dance. _Well James isn't here and I'm not going to kiss him, so what is dancing going to hurt? _"Sure I will dance with you."

James.

"I am going to guess the whole marauder fan club will be there tonight to bad our girls are having a girl's night. They are probably at Leah's painting their nails and gossiping." James said.

"Maybe our girls will be there. If not there will be 80 girls who will DIE to dance with us." Sirius said putting some cologne on.

"Guess your right, but I would rather be with Anna or for her to know." Remus added.

"You are so innocent and SWEET, why oh why did we let you be a marauder?" Sirius asked spitting at the word sweet.

"For I am the brains of the operation."

"Oh yeah that's right. We need you. Its peter we don't need." Sirius said.

"Peter seems to hang with those dark slytherins more and more these days." James commented.

"He's gullible, that's why. Well lets get going." Remus said and he apparated off. His two friends followed soon suit. Sirius walked in, right past an unexpected Leah right to the "love club" He danced with a few different girls before Leah noticed him grinding a Hufflepuff. She gasped and ran to this girl.

She tapped her on the shoulder, "I'm taking this dance with my BOYFRIEND!"

"Leah! Baby." Sirius greeted her.

"Don't Leah baby me! I saw you dance with those different girls. Pretty nasty dancing too. I knew you were just a MANWHORE. What was I thinking loving you?"

"Leah! Don't leave me. I'm sorry I didn't know that you were here so I just wanted some fun. I wouldn't have done anything other than dance!" Sirius yelled grabbing Leah around the waist.

"Those girls wanted more than a dance, Black. And you knew it."

"Don't call me Black, it hurts me. I knew that they wanted more but I didn't do anything about it!" Sirius explained. He was intrupted by a yell from James.

"LILY, HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME?"

A/N: Evil, eh? muhahahahaha


	12. Planet Merlin's

Chapter 12

Planet Merlin's

A/N: To urges: My logic on this was…. Lily and James didn't have Harry until they were older. Since James and his friends aren't really "dad" material right out of school. But if Arthur and Molly have kids when Molly is right out of school so…. They have Bill at 18, Charlie at 19, Percy at 21, the twins at 23, Ron 24, and Ginny 25. And James and Lily don't have kids until they are 26. Thanks for making me do the math… It took me awhile.

_Recap: Sirius explained. He was intrupted by a yell from James._

"_LILY, HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME?"_

Lily pushed the Ravenclaw off her. She was a tad drunk and dancing with the cute boy and he kissed her. Her senses, not at full, let him kiss her and kissed back. Then, at wonderful timing James saw her…

"James! JAMES!" Lily called as her future ex boyfriend stomped out of the club. Leah and Sirius looked shocked and Sirius ran up to Lily.

"Leave him be, he has a tad bit of a temper. I will have Remus come get you when its safe. He might kill you otherwise. He has NEVER loved a girl the way he loves you. You royally fucked this up." Sirius explained and went off to find his friend.

"Leah what did I do? Sirius is right I did fuck this up." Lily went to the bar and got another drink.

"I will take that. It is half the reason you are in this mess. Drinking and not pulling away are your two mistakes. Let me find Anna."

Leah walked off and found Anna in a alcove sitting with Remus. They both looked like they had no idea that any of this had happened. Leah explained it to them and Remus walked out of the club. Anna came to the bar where Lily had already slammed another drink. "Lily, stop drinking. Let's get out of here, and talk about this." Anna said when she approached.

"I don't want to leave for one. And secondly YOU can't make me leave." Lily said, fairly drunk by now. "If I want to drink away my sorrows I have all right to do so. I am old enough to make m..my own decisions."

"Not when you're drunk." Leah said and whispered to the bartender to make all non-alcoholic drinks for Lily.

"Coke and rum, heavy on the rum." Lily ordered. The bartender listened to Leah and poured a regular coke.

"Let's go over to an alcove to talk Lily. For if you didn't notice you made James Potter cry and storm off. A man that you loved." Anna said and brought Lily to an alcove.

"He…He… CRIED?" Lily said in-between sobs.

"Yes he did, a lot like how you are now. Do you want to talk this out?" Leah asked.

"Yes. I thought that dancing with Brady wouldn't hurt anything so I did. And after a few dances and drinks, he kissed me. I kissed back; it was a drunken kiss, nothing more. I love James. Though I won't admit it and now he hates me. It's my entire fault. I should have never danced with Brady…" Lily rambled.

"It's ok, Tiger Lily. James is mad, alright but he doesn't hate you. He loves you that's why he was hurt so badly by this." Anna said.

Lily started crying harder. Anna wondered what she did wrong. "James gave me the name tiger lily." Lily sobbed. Anna and Leah moved closer to her friend and held her as she cried.

James.

James ran out of that club full of anger and sorrow. He wanted to know what Lily was thinking, how long they had been kissing, why wouldn't she had pulled away. But he wasn't in the mood to listen to Lily's excuses. He just ran outside and sat against the building and for the first time in years, James Potter cried like a baby.

This is how Sirius found him. Sitting with his hands in his face crying. "Prongs, buddy." He said. Sirius wondered where Remus was and how he couldn't have NOT heard James.

"Padfoot. She doesn't love me. I was a fool to think she ever did. She doesn't care about me and I love her. I want to marry her, and she goes and kisses another guy without a care." James said.

"She does love you. It is apparent that she does, when she's not tipsy. There has to be a reason that they were kissing. Maybe it was just an accident!" Sirius explained.

"Oh so she fell and his lips just caught hers?" James asked.

"You know that's not what I mean. Who knows what was happening. I know that it wasn't something Lily would do in her right mind." Sirius said. Just then Remus came running towards them. "Took you long enough Moony."

"I didn't know what happened. Leah came up to me and Anna and told us. Lily is fairly drunk now. She was chugging drinks on my way out." Remus explained.

"Good, I hope she drinks her way to hell." James said, spitefully.

"You know that you don't want that. Maybe it was just a drunken kiss. Why won't you just let her come explain herself?" Remus asked.

"I don't want to hear her excuses. I do want a firewhiskey though." James said. Sirius got up and entered the club. He saw Brady Colson on the way. Brady followed him and tried to explain himself.

"It was a drunken kiss. Nothing more. I totally wouldn't so that if I wasn't drunk. I have a girlfriend too. I can see why James would be so upset. Please tell him it was nothing." Brady told Sirius.

"I will. But be careful. James is still in a rage and I don't want to see you hurt." Sirius said and grabbed the drinks. He walked to Leah who was holding a very distraught Lily. "Leah, how is she?"

"She is terrible. Thinks that James hates her and how she didn't mean anything by it and that she loves him. She keeps saying I love James over and over again."

"She said love?"

"Yep. How is James?"

"He is doing about as well as Lily here. He's crying which he hasn't done for years! He keeps saying that Lily doesn't care about him." Sirius said.

"I DO CARE I LOVE HIM!" Lily yelled.

"I know that you do, darling. I will just try to get James to see that. He loves you. He would never hate you." Sirius said and walked back outside.

"Here's your drink, Prongs. I talked to Colson. He said that he has a girlfriend and knows where you are coming from. He also said that it was a drunken kiss and he would have never kissed her if he wasn't drinking."

"LIAR! Who wouldn't want to kiss my tiger lily? She's amazing." James said.

"He wouldn't. Lily really cares about you. She's crying too. She keeps saying I love James over and over again. She's frantic. James you need to see her." Sirius said.

"Maybe I will." James said and drunkenly walked back into the club. He went to find Lily and he could here someone sobbing in the distance. He could faintly hear someone say "We know you love him" so he followed the noises. He found his girlfriend in one of the dining alcoves, crying. And at that moment he didn't care that she kissed anyone. She could've kissed Malfoy and he wouldn't have cared, being there for her did. He ran up to her and remembered he was the one who made her like this. Anna spotted him and came up to him.

"I love Lily, and I want to be there for her." He said.

"That's good to know. Do you know what all happened?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Colson told Sirius. I know that it wasn't something they would do if they weren't drinking. Now let me go to her." James said.

"I don't know James. She is still pretty upset."

"Please." James said and gave his best puppy eyes. Of course Sirius's were more convincing but for a stag they still were pretty good.

"Ok." James went over to Lily, Leah looked up and saw him. She moved away and Lily looked up.

"James. I… I… Didn't mean to I swear. Please don't leave me." Lily said, still crying.

"It pains me to see those eyes cry. I know what happened. And I wont leave you. I love you to much to even consider leaving you. But I will say know that our love wont always be the easiest thing."

"Nothing real is easy." Lily said and hugged James.

A/N: This is the last chapter for about 2 weeks. I am having surgery so I won't be at the computer. I love all of the great reviewers! It really makes my day!


End file.
